


Watermelons

by yuurismocha



Series: yoi - Dysfunctional Family AU [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family AU, Guang Hong and Minami are twins because of their age, M/M, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, done by Victor, he tries, kids asking for a baby, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurismocha/pseuds/yuurismocha
Summary: They were in the car when Minami and Guang Hong asked Victor his most feared questions, at the same time.“Where do we come from?” Minami asked.“Can we have a baby?” Guang Hong followed.





	Watermelons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PetiteNiku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetiteNiku/gifts), [CallyCally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallyCally/gifts).



They were in the car when Minami and Guang Hong asked Victor his most feared questions, at the same time.

“Where do we come from?” Minami asked.

“Can we have a baby?” Guang Hong followed.

If he weren’t already stopping by the red light he’s sure he would have slammed the brakes. He turned around cautiously, Leo was next to him almost falling asleep and on the backseat was an eager pair of twins with a toddler Yuri who was eyeing a cat from outside the window, resisting sleep. His wide eyes were no answer for his twins, so they asked again,  _in Russian,_ just in case he hadn’t understand.

“Uh… You know how there are watermelons?” Victor started and obeyed the green light as he tried to look for an answer that wouldn’t sound harsh for two 5-year-old. “You were adopted” wouldn’t be the best thing at their age and Victor wouldn’t have the heart to tell his kids even if they were old enough to have a family of their own. His heart twisted at the thought and saw his still tiny kids nodding through the rear view.

“What do watermelons have to do with us?” Guang Hong questioned.

“Ah well, daddy and I wanted to have another baby after Leo, so we ordered a watermelon to uh… your uncle Phichit, yes, and we cut it very carefully, yeah,” Victor parked their car at their house’s parking lot and turned off the car. “So we… opened it in half and there you were! Two beautiful babies!” he laughed nervously, “that’s it.”

“Oooooh!” Guang Hong was apparently amazed by it as he waited for his papa to open the door and unbuckle their seatbelts so they could jump off their car seats.

“Can we have one then?” Minami smiled up at him with grabby hands so Victor could carry him in his arms, and he did until he had to unbuckle a sleeping Yuri and carry him to the house.

“Guang Hong, wake Leo up please,” Victor said while he closed the car’s door. “Oreo grab your backpack please; and no, as much as I would like it, I don’t think we will.” He smiled at his son and waited for all of his kids to walk to their door so he could walk after them.

As soon as he entered, he heard Makkachin’s barks and the soothing voice of Yuuri saying hi to all of his kids and telling them how much he had missed them since they left for school. Which was true, they both enjoy the very first few hours alone just lazing around, checking their schedule as coaches for other skaters, doing chores and more but the house is truly silent when the kids are not home.

The kids usually have a snack at the kitchen table when they get home to talk about their day, so that’s when Victor heard it again once he sat down next to his husband.

“Can we have a baby?”

Yuuri looked at him as he sat Yuri in his lap and Victor smiled, hopeful. He wouldn't mind the whole trouble of a baby all over again... no, Yuuri was right, he  _would_ mind, four kids are more than enough. Yuuri then shook his head. “Nope,” he added a smile just so his kids didn’t get hurt by the impact of rejection.

“But, but I want a baby!” Guang Hong pouted as he bit into his sandwich.

“Yura is still a baby, though,” Victor added ruffling Yuri’s hair.

“’m not!” Yuri screech.

“Yuri,” Yuuri warned as he helped their youngest with his food.

“Yuratchka is not a baby, he walks!” Minami added.

“Oh, so you want a baby that screeches and keeps you up all night?” Victor was starting to have fun with his kids.

“I wouldn’t mind having another baby,” Leo added finally, catching up with the conversation still half asleep.

“Traitor!” Victor gasped to his oldest son who giggled and sipped on his milk. It was fun that way. Victor knew they all trusted each other, they could count on each other and that’s all he ever dreamed of when he was younger, that was all he wanted for his family and he knew he had it.

Victor also knew the kids wouldn’t let it go.

The next few days were a constant reminder that the twins wanted a baby because one of their classmates was going to be a big brother, they had asked when they woke up, when they had breakfast, when they were left at school, when they were picked up from it, when they went to ballet or gymnastic classes - basically all day. “But you do know you are Yurio's big brother, don’t you?” Yuuri added one day and that silenced the kids.

“But we still want a baby!” Minami pleaded. “Yurio’s not a baby.”

“Actually this is his last year as a baby,” Victor said looking at his son playing with Leo and the many tiger toys Yuri had.

"See! we need a new baby!" Minami and Guang Hong said at the same time.

The more weeks passed, the more unnamed classmates were having a baby sibling and with that, the twins became more and more insistent.  It wasn’t until summer came, a week before they left for Japan that the kids noticed they wouldn’t have a baby. Yuuri had gone shopping with Phichit for the trip and had thought that maybe he should bring watermelon for the kids since they actually enjoyed it.

Victor had forgotten and actually not even minded at all, his kids usually took some time to check on what his parents had bought so when Minami and Guang Hong suddenly started playing around the house he hadn’t worried at all. He helped Yuuri carrying the groceries but heard Yuri screeching and calling for him. Yuuri had chuckled and told him to go get him, so he did and he didn’t notice his twins entering the kitchen with that smile of satisfaction they shared.

 

* * *

 

“Do you know what it is, daddy?” Guang Hong wondered getting nearer and nearer to the kitchen counter where the watermelon was.

“Uh… it’s a watermelon?” Yuuri looked at his twins doubting his moves around them. They seemed really excited and were quite literally jumping in excitement. “What…?”

“Thank you!” Minami said in between excited giggles.

“You are welcome?”

They started ranting in their weird mixed language. He heard the whole baby request again as they ran to get their stools to see… the watermelon that was still at the counter and he had to cut or else it’ll be too much trouble to serve later. So Yuuri did his usual, put everything he bought in their respective place and grabbed a knife to cut the watermelon. The kids arrived, with a “dad is going to cut it!” squeal, in time to see Yuuri stab the watermelon without a care and cut it in half.

The seconds of silence that followed the cut froze Yuuri in front of the large fruit looking for whatever his kids were looking for. Then the loudest crying started and Yuuri fretted over them looking at his kids then back at the watermelon then back at his kids that had the strongest set of lungs in the family. “What is it? Is something wrong? Are you okay? Do you not want one?” He started to panic as he couldn’t calm his kids.

“There’s no- no baby!” Guang Hong said first, but Yuuri couldn’t understand why they mentioned the baby they want when he just cut a watermelon.

“I told you, baby, we can’t have a baby,” Yuuri said with a soothing voice.

“B-but- I want one!” Minami was trying not to lose his breath in between his sobs.

“Baby I am so sorry but we can’t. Where will they sleep?” Yuuri attacked their first and usual fight between them – rooms.

“In the ballet room!” Guang Hong sobbed and Yuuri tried not to chuckle at his kid’s request.

“In the ballet room? But where will you practice?”

“At- At Babushka’s studio!” Minami demanded.

“Lilia doesn’t open the studio every day, Minami.”

“She will,” his sobs turned into hiccups, “for me!”

“But the- But the watermelon- had no- no baby!” Guang Hong complained, sobbing again and he clung to Yuuri’s leg as he sobbed, Minami followed soon after and that’s how Victor found them.

“What did you tell them?” Yuuri had no other idea as to why his twins were crying so desperately about a watermelon cut in half. He then saw his husband look at the watermelon, then at his kids, then again at the watermelon and let out a soft “oh.”

“What did you tell them?” Yuuri repeated.

“Uh, babies come from watermelon.”

“What?”

“Sorry I panicked.”

It took them a while to calm the twins down and another while to make them understand that babies come from love. Which lead to a very vague explanation of what that meant.

If Guang Hong then told his teacher that he was born from one of his parents, they wouldn’t know where that idea came from.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a little funny gift for my smol fam months ago and forgot to post this gem haha  
> hope you liked it, as short as that was!


End file.
